Broken Neck Woman
Broken Neck Woman known in Japanese as Kubi ga Oreta Onna (Broken Neck Woman) is a hostile female spirit in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. She is a woman from the lost All God's Village, now a ghost bearing the twisting, broken neck she suffered upon her death. She is seen walking across the Heaven Bridge following Mayu Amakura and also at the Tsuchihara grave, which is presumably hers. Background This ghost is presumably a member of the Tsuchihara family, the family which maintained the storehouse/prison. She was on the heaven bridge when she saw the Darkness pouring out and starting to engulf the village, so she leapt from the bridge. She seems to have landed on the side of her head as her neck is broken to one side. Corrupted by the Darkness, she haunts the area close to her death, the Heaven Bridge and the Kiryu house. Appearance She appears to have been a young and pretty woman before her death. As a ghost, she has long black hair, a blank stare, and wears a white kimono and obi, with the right side of the kimono overlapping the left (see Trivia). As a result of her jump from the high bridge, she has a broken neck, causing it to bend at an unnatural angle, and her head permanently rests on her right side. Battle This ghost luckily doesn't seem to pull many tricks, other than the usual vanish and reappear trick that all the other ghosts do, but she will crouch slightly. In her Fatal Frame moment, she extends her arms out to the sides and rushes to grab Mio Amakura. Info Below is displayed the ghost's info according to the game's official guidebook. Chapter 2 *Location: Kiryu House / random *HP: 180 *Strength: C Chapter 5 *Location: Kiryu House / Corridor *HP: 210 *Strength: B Chapter 7 *Location: Kiryu House / random *HP: 300 *Strength: A Chapter 8 First encounter *Location: Minakami Village / Minakami Cemetery *HP: 500 *Strength: A Random encounters *Location: Kiryu House / random *HP: 300 *Strength: D Random encounters *Location: Tachibana House / random *HP: 300 *Strength: D Related items *'Stone:' Chrysoberyl *'Items:' Tsuchihara Crest Trivia *It is not completely clear if Broken Neck Woman was a member of the Tsuchihara Family; however, she is found haunting the Tsuchihara grave and guarding the family crest in Fatal Frame II. If so, she is the only member of the Tsuchihara family seen in the game. *Broken Neck Woman is not the same as Broken Neck from the first game. *Broken Neck Woman wears her kimono the "dead" way, right over left. In Japan, this is only done for burial when one is deceased. Besides Sae Kurosawa, The Broken Neck Woman is one of the few ghosts in the village who wears it this way. *When in the Kiryu house she likes to tip the player off of her presence by turning on the projector, she seems to be the only ghost who does something like that. Gallery Broken_Neck.jpg|Broken Neck Woman External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff1ghosts.html Category:Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased